More Than A Witch's Brew
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When it's Halloween in the world of Ever After, Raven knows a certain dark fairy will spread all sorts of unnecessary evil. So Wicca West and the rest of Raven's friends help her out.


**Here's a Halloween story done by guestsurprise and myself.**

**Enjoy, no flames, and Happy Halloween! :)**

* * *

Raven let out a deep sigh as she walked through the halls. Her mother just contacted her and told her to be on her very best, evil behavior. And why not? It was almost Halloween. It was time to show them just how big and bad she could be right? Well, that is how it usually was. But Raven had other plans; she didn't want to follow in the path of her mother and other witches; she wanted to change her destiny to good.

"YES! IT'S ALMOST HERE! MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" Faybelle cheered as she flew through the halls and twirled in the air.

"What's she so excited about?" Cedar thought outloud, now seeing the dark fairy fly by.

"Who knows…many things excite Faybelle," Rosabella said.

"Good things or bad things?" Apple said.

"Most likely something bad so everyone keep your eyes open. If Faybelle is happy that could only mean something bad could happen," Rosabella warned.

Faybelle laughed evilly as she flew into the clear. Oh how wonderful Halloween was to her! She could cast the most dangerous spells and play the nastiest tricks on anyone she pleased.

"This is what Halloween is about! Wreaking havoc!" she laughed to herself.

"I think you're taking this way too seriously," Apple said, now passing by. She was not a fan of Halloween, nor were some of the other royals.

"Oh please. This is the best time of the year when evil gets to take over the world! I love the smell of fear and danger!" she laughed.

"Not everyone is okay with the evil part," Raven said, now walking past to get a drink from the fountain.

"What do you mean? You're the daughter of the greatest witch in existence! Surely you love Halloween as much as I do!" Faybelle laughed.

"No thanks. I'm not a fan of it honestly," Raven shrugged.

"Ha ha, very funny, now help me think of what color we can dye Apple's hair later," Faybelle sneered.

"HEY!" Apple retorted angrily.

"Yeah, you are out of control every time Halloween comes," Cerise said confidently, now walking to the others.

"You all are too soft! Halloween is the best time of the year; it's about when witches, villains, and dark fairies can show their true power and show just how evil we can really be," Faybelle said happily.

"I think they're right. Although I embrace my witch ways, you don't have to pressure everyone to walk down your road," Wicca said, now coming from the shadows. "Leave the goody goods out of it."

"You have accepted it, but Raven here is nothing but a softy! What kind of villain doesn't accept what's coming?!" Faybelle scoffed.

"Because I have my own plans for my future; I prefer to follow another path." Raven said.

"What kind of path?" Faybelle said, now eyeing her angrily.

"A good path; a path of good rather than the evil path my mother took," Raven said, now making pure eye contact with Faybelle. After a second of processing, Faybelle belted out the loudest most evil laugh in the school. Even Wicca was impressed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GOOD?! HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE GOOD?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR MOTHER IS A LEGEND AND YOU WANNA BE GOOD?! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Faybelle laughed.

"Be quiet! She has a right to choose!" Cerise said angrily.

"CHOOSE WHAT?! Her path has already been chosen for her! She's a menace for not choosing the path of evil!" Faybelle said, now pointing a finger.

"You're pushing it, Faybelle," Wicca said, now becoming angry. "Cool it."

Apple and Cerise gulped. Wicca being angry was never a good idea!

"I think that this is all a huge mistake and I'm not gonna let this go down easy," Faybelle said, now flying off in an angry huff. Once she was gone, Wicca was the first to speak.

"Listen, Faybelle is just pulling our leg. Let's get some spider cake and cider and take it easy." Wicca offered, now leading the way to the cafeteria.

"But I'm confused…" Lizzie said.

"Why?" Wicca asked.

"You're a witch. Aren't you in favor of Halloween being spooky and creepy?" Lizzie said.

"Well, I do like things that way, but I'm not about making my friends feel bad. It Raven wants to choose another path, that's her choice. You are not going to be a bad queen either are you, Lizzie?" Wicca asked.

"Well, I have different plans for Wonderland than my mother did. I'm not quite sure what my destiny will be," Lizzie said. "I'm somewhat undecided."

"Well…I think we've all done plenty of soul searching. So, let's go eat," Wicca smiled, now leading the way. Raven gave a small smile. She hadn't seen Wicca around lately, but she was happy to know that she would come when she needed her.

* * *

The next day, Raven and Lizzie had just finished a project and Lizzie was already talking about Valentine's day. And it's no wonder. She was the princess of hearts after all.

"One holiday at a time; we haven't even gotten to Christmas yet," Raven laughed.

"Well you can never be too early for a holiday with hearts," Lizzie said, now making her hair flow in the wind. Raven was about to respond when they heard a loud voice coming over a megaphone. It immediately got their attention.

"What on earth is going on?" Raven asked.

"You don't wanna know," Cerise said angrily, now walking over from behind a few trees.

"Why?" Raven asked warily.

"One word…Faybelle!" Cerise said, now pointing ahead. As Raven looked over, her eyes widened as Faybelle was levitating in mid-air and she got all of the villains-to-be together and she was yelling about how Raven wasn't living up to the spirit of Halloween!

"She's not even a real witch! She said she doesn't like Halloween!" Faybelle shouted.

"But not everyone does," another person answered.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" came the dark fairy's angry response. "She's a witch! We all know that every witch must love Halloween and everything that involves it! She's a disgrace to evil!"

"Faybelle! You need to stop this!" Apple shouted, now pushing through the crowd.

"Oh look, it's a royal. Nice tiara, princess." Faybelle sneered.

"Alright enough of this!" a voice thundered. Faybelle turned around and saw Wicca coming up behind her and her fingers flashed with anger.

"We are done with this 'meeting' of yours Faybelle!" Wicca snapped. She waved her hands and green wind began to spiral around Faybelle.

Faybelle tried to counter Wicca's magic with her cheer factor. But a wisp of purple magic swirled around het mouth and closed it shut. Het eyes wide with panic, Faybelle looked and saw that Raven had cast that spell to keep Faybelle silent.

With Faybelle unable to cheer a powerful spell, Wicca was able to conjure a tornado that swept up Faybelle. The young villain was viciously spinning in the powerful whirlwind.

After several minutes of continuous spinning, Wicca seized the tornado and Faybelle fell to the ground. Faybelle's followers stood frozen in fear as the wicked witch crossed her arms. "Get this through your thick skulls. Sure, Raven is good, so what? That doesn't mean you can just walk all over her! Halloween isn't just about terror."

"Yeah, it's about having fun, the good kind of fun. It's not all scream and havoc." said Raven. "And if anyone's got a problem with that, they can discuss it with me." She gathered some purple magic in her hand.

"And me." Wicca added, green magic swirling in her hands.

"And me." said a witchy voice.

Startled, Raven and Wicca spun around and saw their teacher Madame Baba Yaga and Headmaster Grimm. Faybelle woke up in time to see the teacher glaring at her. Faybelle's followers quickly turned on their heels and ran away.

"Ms. Thorn!" Headmaster Grimm bellowed. His voice did NOT sound happy. "All this racket you're making is interrupting everyone else's classes! To my office!"

With an angry scowl, Faybelle followed the headmaster to his office.

Baba Yaga shook her head. "That Faybelle, spinning her wheels and disturbing the peace just because it's a holiday. It's too much evil, even for this school!"

"Thank you!" said Raven, tossing her hands in the air. "Thanks, Madame Yaga."

"Of course. Halloween is a special holiday for villains, but taking it too far is another story." Madame Yaga smiled. "In fact, how would you girls like to join me for a little Halloween get-together I'm having with some friends in the Dark Forest?"

"We'd love to!" Wicca answered immediately. She nudged Raven. "What do you say, Queenie?"

Raven shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Are there any-"

"Don't worry, Miss Queen, no self-righteous, overachieving evil students will be there." Madame Yaga winked. "Even I need a break from wickedness every once in a while. So, what do you say, my dear."

Raven smiled. "I say you got it!"

* * *

That night in the Dark Forest, spooky yet catchy music was filling the chilly fall air. Madame Yaga and all of Raven's friends were partying with all kinds of creepy creatures. Ogres, trolls, skeletons, and ghosts.

Melody Piper was the party DJ. "Okay, my frightful, fairytale friends! DJ Piper is going to boom up this gloom!" She played another spooky jam. Mice gathered around her DJ booth and danced to the beat.

Raven and Wicca danced together. "What do say, Rav? Is this much better?" Wicca yelled over the music.

"You bet your broomstick it is!" Raven yelled back. "Now this is my kind of Halloween!"

Apple suddenly rushed to Raven, holding her roommate's shoulders. "Raven! HELP!" she squealed. "A monster is following me!"

Raven looked over and saw a tall, two-headed skeleton waving at her. Wicca cackled her witch cackle. "Relax, White. I think he just wants to dance with you."

Apple's eyes grew wide with fear. "Dance?!"

"Sure! On Halloween, monsters just wanna have fun!" Wicca pushed Apple toward the skeleton. "Now, go shake some bones, girl!"

Apple gulped as the skeleton towered over her. Then the two-headed monster bowed politely and offered a bony hand. Sensing her wasn't going to be devored, Apple managed to smile and took the bony hand. Soon enough, she was waltzing with the monster.

Raven was impressed. "Huh. Apple dancing with a monster." She was so used to seeing Apple dance with Daring or some other good looking boy.

"Yeah, Apple can be surprising." Wicca admitted. "Like, her playing dragon games! That threw me for a loop! You wouldn't catch me riding those flying newts!"

Raven cocked her head back, shocked. "Are you scared of-"

Wicca raised a hand to cut her off. "I know what you're going to say and NO! I'm not scared of dragons! I just don't see the point in riding them when we have magic broomsticks. Plus, dragons are...high maintenance creatures, what with the fangs, claws and fire breathing. So, props to Apple for playing dragon games. That's a tough sport and she's normally a spineless little wimp."

Raven shot the witch a glare. "Wicca!"

"I'm just saying! I'm not being mean!" Wicca retorted. "Anyway, Apple and all your goody good friends are...pretty awesome."

Raven smiled.

"But don't tell them I said that!" Wicca said quickly.

"I won't." Raven chuckled, shaking her head. "Now, come on! Let's get this party rolling! I was about to whip your green rear at a dance off!"

Wicca threw her head back with a laugh. "Oh! It is on, Princess Grape!"

With the dance challenge accepted, Raven, Wicca, and all their friends, Royal and Rebel, danced and laughed together under the moonlight.

Guess Raven was able to have fun on Halloween after all.


End file.
